The Assistant
by Shotapants
Summary: Based in a war-torn world, Marluxia is a young science teacher who has everything he knows ripped from beneath him when his school is attacked. Reluctantly, he goes with Vexen, a scientist working for the leader's of the war. Hiatus over. orz;
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had known this day would come eventually, just not this soon, not now.

Panic surged through the air in thick waves, but the Professor did his best to calm his students, he'd managed to get them to the Gym, where they would be safe for a lot longer then anyone else.

"P-please! We're going to be fine guys, if they do get in, just cooperate, they won't harm us!" The pink-haired teacher called over the panicked murmurs of the students and the slamming of soldier's feet and shoulders against the Gym's doors.

The Professor had managed to keep his students together this long, but as the minutes wizzed by like seconds, he realized this was it.

Soon, the gym doors were beaten in and the teacher ordered the students towards the end to the end of the Gym, but before they had the chance to move, the Gym became flooded with thick, gagging smoke.

Marluxia stumbled for a moment, groping around in the smog for anything; a weapon, a student or something to keep him from stumbling, but before he found a thing, he felt pain.

A solider's elbow, or perhaps the butt of his gun, was rammed into Marluxia's stomach, causing him to instantly double over, but in the following moment he was being pulled up again, yelping as he was yanked up by his hair and dragged across the Gym. He fought; kicking out at the soilder he could only just see in front of him and thrashing his arms out at the man dragging him.

"Alright, bring him here!" There was a man's voice. He sounded a little older then Marluxia, and obviously one of the leaders of this 'attack'.

The order was followed and Marluxia was soon shoved face first onto the concrete court, fighting to regain in breath as he pulled himself onto his knees.

"Who is he?" That voice again.

"He's a teacher, sir. That's all we know though." One of the soldiers barked back in that disciplined voice they had all adopted.

Then there were footsteps, and Marluxia's groggy head was yanked up to face and tanned face. It was a foul face, with dark amber eyes that sneered down at Marluxia's dusty Grey eyes.

"Who are you?" The eyes hissed down at him, and for a moment all the pink-haired man could do was swallow thickly and trace his eyes down to the ground. "Answer me!" The man snapped, yanking at the other's hair, forcing him to stare up at him.

"P-Professor Marluxia Garner..." The teacher stammered reluctantly, a small stubborn scowl forming on his brow.

"And what do you teach?"

"Why do you care?" Marluxia retorted quickly, for that he was shoved back to the ground, grazing his chin on the harsh concrete.

"Kill him." Was the order barked out to the soldiers that had surrounded the pink-haired man.

There was silence for a moment, then the clicks for guns being loaded and readied and the soldiers shuffling closer. Marluxia bowed his head to the ground, biting back the small waves of fear and waiting. He'd rather be dead then held captive by these men. He kept waiting, glancing around himself at the feet of gunmen,

"Wait-!" A voice cut in, Marluxia watched as another pair of feet pushed past some and came to stand in front of him. "I know this man. He's a scientist." The voice informed, "Get up, Garner."

Slightly stunned, Marluxia slowly raised his head from the ground, peering up at a tall blond man, he was dressed rather smartly, not like a solider at all. He must have been of high power...

"Vexen, who is he then?" The first voice Marluxia had heard said that.

"Marluxia Garner, a science teacher, majors in Biology, his specialty is Botany, however." 'Vexen' informed, crouching down to Marluxia's level and grabbing his chin between his index and thumb. The teacher scowled, jerking his head back, but the man held his grip. "He could be of use. I request that you allow me to keep him as an assistant, I'm in need of one as it is."

"N-no way! I'd never help you!" Marluxia protest, trying again to break the man's hold.

"It's that or die." The blond reminded, standing and dragging Marluxia with him. The two were soon joined by the amber-eyed man, who was tracing his eyes over Marluxia carefully.

"I don't know, Vexen... He could be a handful," The man mused, giving Marluxia a disgusted look which was promptly thrown back at him.

"Don't worry. He'll break easily. Besides, he has no where else to go, this town is in ruins." Vexen snickered.

"Very well. Bring him with you. But if there is any trouble with him, he'll be dead."

And then there was a thud and the world slowly dimmed away for Marluxia.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI**

Marluxia woke with a groan, slowly pushing himself off of the uncomfortably hard pillow. The room he was in was dark and dull, there was nothing but the bed he lay in, a small window that couldn't be opened and a door to the far corner of him.

His head was spinning and a bleak ache had settled in for the long haul, it was a feeling similar to the that one had when they'd had to many drinks then tried to dance in a room packed with equally as drunk, dancing people, but the atmosphere wasn't nearly as enjoyable.

Cautiously, the pink-haired man slipped one leg out from beneath the blanket that covered him and groped around for the ground, as though to make sure it was indeed there and solid. Eventually- once he was certain the floor was there and his head had stopped spinning- he stood and carefully stumbled towards the door, pushing it open.

He held onto the door frame, leaning himself into the connected room and glancing around, it wasn't as dull as the room he had been in. There was a large wooden table to the center of the room, a few chairs scattered around it in no particular pattern and there were bookshelves coating all the walls- save one, which was home to a tall, whole-wall-consuming double paneled window, complete with a quaint looking window seat.

"H-hello?" Marluxia stammered. It wasn't suppose to come out like that, he'd never let himself sound so pathetic...

But no answer came to the squeakish call, so he walked further in, leaving the safety of the door frame to ran a hand along one of the tall bookshelves, reading some of the titles printed onto the spines of the leather-bound books; they all seemed to be science related.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice sounded from behind the man, who quickly turned on his heel to face the voice.

"W-who are you?" Marluxia retorted, glancing over the man, he recognized him vaguely. The man was blond with dull green eyes set into pale skin, he was dressed in a lab coat, a green shirt barely visible past it and along with that he wore a pair of expensive looking dress pants and black shoes, polished to a shine. And the whole time Marluxia stood in front of him, he felt a horrible vibe coming from the man.

"You don't remember, hm?" The man mused, looking over Marluxia.He was an oddly pretty man with hair akin to the color baby pink that fell in bedraggled flicks and curls, they shaped his face, which was slightly sun kissed making his Grey-blue eyes stand out a little more then they would have usually. He was dressed like any teacher, a loose blue shirt with the just a few of the top buttons still undone and a pair of dark-wash jeans to go with it. Plain, but complimenting on the man's behalf.

"Remember what...?" Marluxia frowned, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Well, I suppose not. You took caught the blow to the head, I thought it was highly unnecessary, but Xemnas always lets Saix indulge in a little mindless violence." The man seemed to let his mouth wander for a moment, before smiling ever so slightly, "My name is Vexen, I'm a scientist, and you are my new assistant."

Marluxia was silent for a moment, and he very suddenly recalled what had happened; His students panicking, soldiers bursting in and flooding the school grounds, smoke filling the Gym where he had hidden, dark amber eyes glaring at him, the clicks of guns and footsteps, this man, Vexen, forcing him off of his knees and then bargaining with the amber-eyed man to keep him as help...

All this ran through his mind and Marluxia soon found his hands balling into fists and then lunging towards Vexen, nearly screaming at the blond man.

Everything from there happened quickly- Marluxia could only make it out as a blur; a solider was quickly in the room, kicking at Marluxia and pulling him off of Vexen, who was an the ground, a red swell already appearing on his cheek where Marluxia had punched him. The pink-haired man continued to throw weak kicks and punches at whomever was near, but he tired quickly and the solider had dealt out a few fair blows into Marluxia's ribs and head.

He soon found himself draped over the uniform's shoulder and being taken back to the room he had woken in, and once again the world faded off.

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Yeah, I've started another fic- But don't worry! Peculiar is still being worked on and there will be plenty of updates on it ASAP.

I'm actually having alot of fun with this story n.n! And I'm working on the second chapter now, it'll be up soon so please keep reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Marluxia laid silently, his eyes half-lidded and the rest of his body feeling like lead. He had finally awoken when strong rays of sunlight flooded through the small locked window.

When he had first awoken, he wanted it to all be a dream, he hadn't forgotten what had happened like last time, he remembered vividly, and the bruises cleared up any shadow of doubt.

He was, indeed, being help captive. Where? He hadn't a clue. But he needed to get out of there.

Slowly, because his body would only move slowly, he climbed out of the bed and stumbled towards the door again, clasping at the door handle, but it didn't click open. It just stayed stubborn and Marluxia just stared at it, maybe he wasn't pushing as hard as he thought he was? So he tried again.

It was defiantly locked, Marluxia cursed lightly as he made his way back to the bed and collapsed onto it.

The day dragged by and Marluxia had barely made a move. His stomach was empty and protesting and his head was full and protesting and all he could do was watch the sunlight pass through his room and eventually vanish all together so that he lay in silent darkness.

His days continued like this, empty and boring. His head eventually came light-headed with hunger and his stomach had given up protesting and starting gnawing on itself.

Marluxia only guessed that it had been about three days at this point, nearly a week at any rate and he was wondering if they would just leave him to die of fatigue.

On the fourth night, Marluxia lay with his face to his pillow, hidden from the soft moonlight that caused his strained eyes to water.

He hadn't slept the night before, and he doubted he would sleep tonight, his stomach was so empty it hurt and his head was in a constant spin now.

The man couldn't think, either. So he lay there. Hours crawling by like a slug on a road, but then there was the _click!_ Of his door opening, followed shortly by footsteps. Tempted to leave his head, but knowing he couldn't, Marluxia stayed still, listening for anything that gave away the persons idenity.

What he got was nothing he expected.

The person, still unknown, climbed upon his bed, pulling the covers off of Marluxia- who could barely make a protest, save a weak, muffled and confused groan which obviously didn't phase the person one bit because soon the person was tugging at Marluxia's trousers, pulling them down low enough to expose his thighs, but keep him from struggling.

"W-who...?" Marluxia croaked his throat raw. No reply came to his weak call, but the person was still there, _that_ fact made itself extremely clear a few seconds after the word was uttered.

He wanted to scream, to fight, to get away- But he couldn't. There was a blade, thin but strong and freakishly sharp and it was slowly slicing through the flesh that was exposed on his legs, it dragged through the skin slowly, and he could feel every little friction of stubborn flesh against the glinting metal of the blade. It felt like hours dragged had past, and the attack still went on, the cuts were carful, not just mindless slashes. _Planned._

By the time the culprit was done, Marluxia had passed out- Hands fisted in the sheets, teeth gritted and blood staining his clothing that had been fixed back in their respected position.

IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIV

Marluxia woke to someone shaking him, it wasn't a rough shake, just enough to snap his unwilling mind into consciousness.

He groaned softly, trying to make out the face that hovered above his.

He'd seen it before; Green eyes, thin lips, blond hair. "W-who-?"

"Vexen. You've met me before. I have some food for you," The face informed, and at the promise of food Marluxia forced himself into a sitting position, hissing lowly at the searing in his thigh.

"Here." The voice again and then a tray of food was being handed to Marluxia- There wasn't much on it; half a loaf of bread, a few tears of meat and a cup of water, "Sorry it's not much- it's all they would give me."

The words were just a faint hum to the pink-haired man, who was already digging into the food, savouring the mouthfuls of bread as though it were freshly baked, and letting the water sit on his tongue as though it were the finest wine.

He ate quickly, happy to no longer hear his protesting stomach, only his damage thigh protested now.

"Come on. I'm sure you are sick to death of this room." That voice again. Vexen's.

Marluxia just nodded dumbly, moving to stand up and soon finding himself falling.

He landed with a dim _thud!_ on his knees, dazed.

"You're hurt, Marluxia. Let me help you up." And with that, said one found the taller man pulling him up and carefully leading him out into the room full of books that Marluxia vaguely recalled.

He was lead away from that room and down what felt like a thousand different corridors and then finally was set down on a cold bench, even through his clothing- His senses were back and he was awake and in pain.

"I'll have to find you some clean clothing, you're bleeding all over everything." The blond man noted as he grabbed a few items from a drawer. Scissors, disinfectant and bandages.

"Who did this to me...?" Marluxia finally spoke, shifting on the cool surface and instantly regretting it.

The man was quiet for a moment as he started to cut open the leg of Marluxia's pants, exposing the wound.

Marluxia nearly screamed, but opted to just blanch in shock at what he saw. The words were so clear even with the amount of blood...

_"Learn your place."_

"It could have been anyone," Vexen spoke up- seemingly unbothered by the mutilated flesh, "It certainly will leave a scar, though."

"A-a scar?!" Marluxia echoed, his woren throat causing his words to crack.

"It was made to last, Marluxia." Vexen informed whilst preparing a disinfectant-drenched cotton wipe. "Probably a sol-" A momentary pause while the pink-haired man stopped screaming in agony from the disinfectant that was being smeared over the broken skin.

"You know, me keeping you caused quite a stir, this doesn't surprise me."

"If I found out it was you-!" Marluxia started, cutting himself off when the man before his started to laugh, started to _snicker_. "W-what?"

"_How_ do you plan on finding out who did it? Everyone here is against you, they won't help." At the words, the strawberry haired man fell silent, dropping his gaze to the light hands working on the wound, a deep, deep scowl set in his brow, a hand slowly curling into a fist and soon it was swinging- but it didn't go far.

Vexen had caught it.

"You really think I would let that happen twice in one week, Mr. Garner?" Vexen said lowly, gently forcing Marluxia's fist back into his lap. "Just keep still while I clean you up. There's no point in fighting me, or anyone else, for that matter. You'll just get yourself thrown back in that room for the rest of your life." The man nodded dully in understanding, slumping his shoulders a little.

"Well, what's going to happen to me now?"

"You'll stay down here with me, helping me with some experiments I'm running. You're not to leave this level. You're welcome in the library, which in linked to your room, to get to this room you just have to go down the corridor, there's two doors- one's a bathroom, the other is my room. You are forbidden to enter my room unless I say otherwise." Vexen said sternly, now wrapping the bandage over the branding.

"I won't help you." Marluxia stated, " I don't care what you do. I won't help you."

Another laugh, though this one wasn't so much demeaning as...Scary.

"Mr. Garner, have you not learnt a thing?" Vexen cooed, tracing a hand over the fresh bandaging. "I can do whatever I wish to you until you break-- Or die. The choice is really up to you though-- Do you want to be butchered in your sleep? Or are you going to be a good little assistant and do as I say?" The blond uttered, moving to replace the scissors, disinfectant and left over bandages back to their respected drawers. "I'd really rather not kill you, Marluxia. You have such potential, so please, pick the latter, I won't need you for much straight away- It'll just be easier to manage everything with an extra pair of hands around the place."

"-You don't really leave me with much choice, do you?"

"Of course not. Now stay here while I find you some new clothing."


	3. Chapter 3

For the third time that day, the pink-haired man browsed through the books that lined the walls. He slipped a few off their shelves and into his arms before returning to the window seat and peeling the cover of one of the books open.

It was all Marluxia had done for a good three days. Vexen hadn't called on him since he had questioned about the students that were with him the day he was captured, Vexen seemed to get angry and had ordered Marluxia back to his room and the strawberry-haired man hadn't seen him since, except for when he came in to grab a few books.

He liked the library. It was quiet, no one but Vexen ever stepped foot in the place, his guess was because the soldiers couldn't read- But then again, he was thinking rather ill thoughts lately. The branding on his thigh, like Vexen had said those few weeks ago, was going to leave a scar. The cuts had healed over, but they were so deep that they would always be visible. He hated it.

Marluxia hated Vexen, too. He was certain it was that man who had done it. He had the tools to do it. Judging from how fine, yet deep and cleanly cut the scars were, it was a scalpel that was used. Vexen had tonnes of those.

Flustered by his thoughts, Marluxia tossed the book in his hand at the wall, watching a few books tumble from their shelves before snapping his gaze to the scenery just beyond the window. It was nothing special- a few dead trees due to the cold and a road that had once been used a lot, but now it was seemingly abandoned.

He hated this place, as well.

It was so dead. So cold and lifeless- It was in the middle of a crumbling city. His city, his home- About a week ago he had watched soldiers tear down a building, he had heard the screams of the innocent people who hadn't even been given a chance.

Marluxia soon found himself slamming a fist again the window, hoping it would break, but it didn't. He knew it wouldn't, at least some part of him did. It was reinforced glass, of course, this building _was_ filled with some of the most hated people in the world, after all.

The strawberry haired man must have fallen asleep, because when his eyes finally snapped open, it was dark. The blood red drapes had been pulled over the window he still sat by and he could hear someone in the room with him.

Slowly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes clean of any sleep before peering around the room.

Vexen was there. Sitting at the table in the centre of the room, a plate full of food in front of him- but he didn't seem interested, he had a pen in one hand and Marluxia guess he had paperwork on the table next to the plate.

"Good evening, Marluxia." The blond spoke, not even having to look up to see the man was finally awake, "Didn't I send you to your room?"

Marluxia scowled, huffing lightly and moving to pull his legs to his chest and to rest his chin on his knees, eyes cast anywhere but on the man.

"Are you hungry? You haven't touched the food I left you in your room."

"Then I'm obviously not hungry." Marluxia snapped, turning away from the man and tugging open the drape a little, scowling out at the black skies instead.

The man simply chuckled, "You're very hostile, Marluxia. I'm just trying to look after you."

"Then if you want to look after me so badly, let me go."

"And what exactly will you do? Or go, for that matter. This city is nothing but rubble now, you're safer here." Vexen retorted, finally starting to pick at his food.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" The strawberry haired man grumbled, leaning towards the window until his forehead touched the cold glass, he closed his eyes- trying to imagine what the view would have been _before_ winter and the war had reached it.

The blond man was silent now, except for a small sigh he let out as the watched the younger man. He felt bad. He shouldn't have felt bad, but he did. "Marluxia, please. Come and eat..." He said more gently now. Said one slowly glanced over his shoulder at the scientist, but before he could give his reply, his stomach let out a rumble and he felt a small tinge of color on his cheeks.  
"Well, okay..." He uttered, slipping off the chair and walking over to the table; Vexen kicked a chair out for the man, pushing the plate more in Marluxia's direction.

"Help yourself, I'm not hungry." The words didn't have to be repeated, Marluxia was soon consuming the food- it was so much better then the food _he_ was offered. Vexen watched in slight amusement for a moment, before returning to the paperwork he had, "See? If you were out _there_ you would have probably died of starvation by now."

He just _had_ to comment, didn't he?

Marluxia dropped the fork he had in his hand and shoved the plate away from him, "Would you just _shut up_! The _only_ reason this city is in the state it's in is because of _you_ and your stupid army! And; I would have quite happily died out there then be in here, living off of your food--!"

"Go on. Tell me how you feel about me." Vexen said lowly, once again putting down his pen and turning to look at Marluxia, who was fuming.

"I-I _**hate**_ you! You're disgusting! All of you! You have no morals, no emotions! You've killed so many innocents, for what? Why the _fuck_ are you doing all this?!" Marluxia found himself blurting out, standing now and fighting back stinging tears. He was expecting something- anything, weather it were a slap, a shot to the head or even just to be yelled at. But nothing came. Vexen stayed still and quiet, save his gaze- which dropped down to trace the markings on the table. When he did finally raise his head, he was smiling, only slightly, barely noticeably.

"I don't know, Marluxia. I'm just a scientist, hired by this group of men to do what they ask of me as well as I can. _I_, personally, had nothing to do with the destruction of this city, just saving your life. But I understand why you hate us. We took everything from you expect the one thing you no longer want." He trailed off, slowly standing now. "I'm sorry, Marluxia. But I can't undo any of this, and I won't let you go, you'll be dead before you make it out of the front door."

"I-I..." Marluxia stuttered, words choking in his throat and refusing to come out.  
"Just go to bed, Marluxia." Vexen cut in- that painfully calm tone still present. There wasn't another thing the strawberry-haired man could say, so he snapped his jaw shut and was soon disappearing into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Debating weather or not this chapter is actually _complete_. I feel like I should add more, but I'm stuck for ideas.

But hey- At least I'm updating more, right? :D?

Ahem. Fourth chapter will be comin' soon! Maybe more from Vexen's POV though.


	4. Chapter 4

Vexen left the library still with that small smile tugging at his lips- Never had anyone ever dared to speak to him such a manner as Marluxia just had, for as long as his memory allowed him to remember, he dealt with yes-men. Soldiers, assistants, even other scientists, it was maddening- But now he had someone new.

Marluxia was fiery, stubborn and determined as hell- And, not that Vexen would ever let the words leave his mind- the man was, well... Attractive. Even when he was screaming abuse at the scientist, he never lost the charm his appearance held. If only he didn't loathe the blond so...

With a sigh and a shake of his head, as if to knock the stray thoughts from his mind, Vexen retired to his room. The room was no more interesting then the other rooms of the building- Blank white walls, cream carpet, a bed stood against a wall, a large desk that was lost beneath stacks of paperwork to the left of the bed, a set of drawers and a bedside table with a book and lamp on it was all that was his room.

The blond made his way over to the desk, ratting out for his notebook from beneath the paper- He wasn't usually so disorganized, in fact he made a _point_ at keeping things in order, Xemnas was simply pressuring him to finish the practical work of the project instead of the paperwork. Silly really- The paperwork was just as important. He scrawled down the progress he had made that day before flicking the book shut and leaning back in his chair and before long, Vexen found his pervious thoughts drifting back, the conversation, if you could call it that, with Marluxia replaying in his head- Surely, the man was wrong. Vexen wasn't a monster, all he had done was look after Marluxia, feed him, dressed him, gave him a bed... How could that make him a monster?

_'I-I __**hate**__ you! You're disgusting! All of you! You have no morals, no emotions! You've killed so many innocents, for what? Why the fuck are you doing all this?!'_

The words rang in Vexen's head, he wasn't usually one to linger on other people's opinions, but there was something about the words that almost...Hurt.

No morals? No emotions? Maybe Marluxia _was_ right?

"Vexen?"

"O-oh, who is it?" The man called, the thoughts promptly knocked to the back of his mind.

"Zexion."

"Come in." As the words were said, the door crept open and a short man with slated silver-blue hair slipped in. He held a folder to his chest, slowly holding it out to the blond as he came closer, "And these are?" Vexen inquired as he took the offered papers.

"More orders, I presume. Saix would not tell me the contents." The slate-haired male informed, his singe violet eye flicking to catch Vexen's. Who nodded in acknowledgment and carefully emptied the file. "I have a feeling, however, that it may concern that...uh, 'assistant' of yours. From what I've heard, he's been creating quite a st-"

"That's enough, Zexion. Thank you, you are excused." Vexen cut in, smiling dryly to said one before turning back to his desk and flicking through the papers.

"...Right. Good night, sir." The small male uttered before turning and heading out of the room again.

They were about Marluxia.

Vexen couldn't help but chuckle a little- It was a compliant. _Obviously_ Marluxia had been out of the library in the past few days. "My, my... Xemnas was right. What a handful you are, Mr.Garner..." Vexen uttered to himself as he continued to read- According to the compliant, Marluxia had been roaming around the building- 'snooping' for information on the top floor, "Aha, or perhaps Saix has something against you..." Vexen spoke aloud again.

"Uh, Vexen?" Green eyes snapped from the papers to the door.

"Marluxia, what are you doing here?"

"...I heard someone in the halls, I thought it was you-?" The man tilted his head a little, slowly stepping in and snapping the door shut behind him.

"No, no... That would have been Zexion, did he wake you?" Vexen said, quickly turning over the paper before him, his tone was surprisingly soft. Marluxia shook his head, fiddling with his fingertips.

"I wasn't asleep."

"Oh, I see..." Vexen nodded slightly, "Can I help you with anything, then? Or maybe you can tell me why you've been disobeying me and going up to the top floor?" As the words seeped past the man's thin lips, his eyes narrowed down on Marluxia, who frowned slightly.

"How did you...?"

"Everyone is keeping an eye on you, Mr. Garner. You thought no one would tell me?" The soft tone was gone. It was harsh now. Marluxia shifted his weight from one leg to the other for a moment, "Why were you snooping?"

"Snooping-? I wasn't snooping! I was trying to find someone who would answer some questions that you are so _obviously_ avoiding," Marluxia retorted in his defence.

"You disobeyed me. Do you know what could happen to you because of that?" Vexen snapped, turning his chair so that he faced Marluxia probably.

"Like you honestly care." Marluxia huffed, "Perhaps if you would just _tell me_ what I want to know, I would actually start respecting you-!"

A slap. It smarted on Marluxia's stunned face and soon a small red welt, that vaguely resembled Vexen's hand, raised. "You will respect and obey me Marluxia, all I'll quite happily hand you over to Saix. I know you've had a few run-ins with him already." The blond said sternly. Marluxia was silent for a moment before raising a hand to rub at the welt, a frown flickered on his face for a moment, disappearing before Vexen really noticed.

"..._Fuck you._ Throw your threats, I don't care." Marluxia growled, staring directly into the older man's eyes. "You can't control me, and you won't. Ever."

A cold laugh, empty and barely hiding Vexen's irritation. "Marluxia, don't mess with me, I've warned you before, I will quite happily pick you apart." Marluxia scoffed and before Vexen could make a move, he was turning and out the door, "Marluxia! Come back here--!" Vexen called after him, and soon he was in the corridor and following the pink-haired man, who was running, soon half way up the flight or stairs at the end of the corridor- But Vexen wasn't far behind.

"Marluxia stop!" Vexen yelled now, but said one only quickened his pace. He turned around a corner suddenly, but before he could regain his feet, someone caught him.

"Whoa--! Watch were your going," The person sounded, pulling Marluxia to his feet, "Oh... Who are yo-"

"Axel! Hold him there!" Vexen was rounding the corner now in a calmer fashion then Marluxia had, however. The solider, 'Axel', did as he told and braced the pink haired man in a strong hold, Marluxia fought, kicking at the redhead's shins.

"Aha, he's a feisty one, Vexen." The solider chuckled, careful to avoid Marluxia's kicks.

"That he is." The blond sighed, "Quite the handful."

"Let me go! Dammit, Vexen- Why won't you just let me leave?!" Marluxia protested, twisting against Axel's grip.

"I can tell." Axel chuckled, grinning down at the man, "Want me to take him back down to the lab?"

"No, no." The blond shook his head, grabbing Marluxia's chin between his thumb and finger, "If you come willingly with me, I'll answer some of your questions."

"...You promise?" Marluxia said, doubt dripping from his tone.

"Of course. Axel, let him go."

"Yessir," And the man was quickly released and following after Vexen, who was heading down the hall.

IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIV

"Where are we going...?" Marluxia finally spoke up as they headed up a flight of stairs Marluxia hadn't seen last time he "snooped" around.

"_Presuming_ your question is 'where are my students', I'm taking you to them." Vexen informed as he stopped outside a door, pushing it open for the pink-haired man, who quite eagerly stepped in. "Just, don't get to hopeful..."  
"...What do you mean?" Marluxia stopped, turning to face the blond, who had an oddly grim expression on his face as he snapped the door shut behind him.

"Some of your students may not be here." Vexen said quietly, leading Marluxia up to what appeared to be a window. Marluxia frowned up at the man for a moment, before glancing through the window, through it there were about ten people, some of them sat on beds, some on the ground and a few leant against the walls.

They were his students. They looked...Scared. The people he was so used to seeing happy, and clean, well taken care of, were now huddled together, fear written all over them.

"...What did you _do_ to them...?" He said quietly, raising a hand to the glass, "There's so few of them! Where are they all-?" Marluxia's voice cracked, and all he could do was stare wide-eyed at the teenagers just beyond the glass.

"I can't say... I'm sorry, Marluxia. I'll answer that question another day, but... Now you know where some of them are," Vexen tried, hesitant to rest a hand lightly on the younger man's shoulder.

"B-but..."

"Marluxia, we really shouldn't be here for too much longer," The blond sounded, tugging gently at Marluxia's shoulder, who for a long moment refused to move, but soon- he could no longer bear the sight and he turned away, letting Vexen lead him out.

"Will I be able to go and see them at all?"

"I'm sorry, that would never be allowed. They're guarded constantly." The younger nodded in understanding, smiling bleakly up at the blond.

"Thank you, for this..."

"It's probably the least I can do, Marluxia." Vexen chuckled, glancing down at Marluxia and returning the smile as best he could. They held he gaze for a moment, blue locked in green, Marluxia could feel his cheeks starting to burn as Vexen looked him over.

"Uhm, I think I'm going to go to bed, thank you again, Vexen." Marluxia uttered awkwardly, and the blond nodded, tearing his eyes away from the pink haired man.

"Good night, Marluxia."


	5. Chapter 5

Marluxia woke to a loud _**CRASH!**_

It was still dark outside he quickly discovered as he made his way out into the library. He approached the window cautiously, there was something...Glowing, like flames.

"Marluxia!" Vexen had entered the room now.

"What was that noise--?" The pink haired man uttered, still watching the window.

"It was bad news," Vexen started, "Come away from the window. We have to go."

"Go? Where?" Marluxia frowned, turning away from the window, Vexen had some bags with him, a few full, one empty. He looked wary and worried.

"Just get what you need, quickly." Vexen snapped, tossing the very confused man a bag and herding him into his room. The man didn't ask questions, he just quickly stuffed his few items of clothing into the bag, plus the small pile of books he kept by his bed, and before he could catch his breath, Vexen had him by the arm and was dragging him from the room, down some corridors and shoving him into a elevator.

As they stepped out on the ground level, there was another _**crash!**_ But this time, the ground beneath them lurched and shook and Marluxia quickly figured it out. It was an explosion.

"We're being attacked--?!" He turned to Vexen as they marched through the foyer and out the front door- the very walls around them starting to crack and buckle under the wait of the above levels.

"Yes. We are, now move. Get in the car." Vexen hissed, yanking the door of a jet-black car open. The pink-haired man quickly threw his bag in, chasing after it and soon Vexen was in as well. The door slammed shut and the car was soon shredding the grass it was parked on and speeding out onto the road.

The two were quiet for a long moment, Marluxia was trying to make himself look presentable and Vexen was watching through the window. The sound of distant explosions had eventually died off- neither of them doubted that the building was completely destroyed by now.

"...Are you alright?" Vexen finally spoke up, turning away from the window- It was a depressing view, broken buildings, abandoned streets.

"O-oh, yeah. I'm fine," Marluxia tried a smile, "Tired, though." The blond nodded, combing a hand through his own hair.

"Feel free to sleep, we'll be driving for a long time."

"Where are we going...?" Marluxia dared to ask, shoving the bags onto the floor.

"I don't know, I was just ordered to get to a car," Vexen chuckled gingery, watching as Marluxia dropped down onto the car seat, turning on his side and curling up, his head nearly landing in Vexen's lap.

"I'm surprised you came to get me..." He mumbled, shifting to try and make himself comfortable. At the words, Vexen couldn't help but be surprised, he frowned down at the man.

"Why would I leave you there?"

A dry chuckle. "I've been so much trouble?"

"Aha, that you have, Marluxia. But, I'm not as heartless as you think, I wouldn't just leave you to die because you've done a little damage around the place." Vexen said softly, timidly moving to brush a hand through the younger man's hair. It was soft, almost like silk under Vexen's rough fingertips. He wasn't sure if Marluxia even noticed, because he didn't complain.

"...Thank you," Marluxia mumbled, "I..."

"You're tired. Just go to sleep." There was a slight protest for a moment, but the strawberry haired man soon fell silent, shifting in his sleep for a moment before finally settling. Vexen kept himself still, save one hand, which continued to thread itself through the unruly curls.

IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIV

Marluxia woke with a shiver, his eyes flickering open- a breeze hit his face, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. He let out a grunt, slowly pushing himself up onto an elbow.

"Good morning," Vexen said, glancing down at the bedraggled man, "Are you cold?"

"A little..." Marluxia mumbled, still groggy.

"Ah, sorry." The blond said, and hit the button that wound up his window and the breeze was gone. "I enjoy a cold breeze. There's snow outside, you know?" At the mention of snow, the Marluxia's eyes seem to light up.

"Snow?" He sounded wide awake now and pushing himself up to peer out the window, "Wow..."

"...What? You've never seen snow before?" Vexen inquired, his voice hinting amusement.

"No, I haven't..." Marluxia said sheepishly, not tearing his eyes away from the fields of white- It was beautiful and seemed to stretch on forever.

Vexen chuckled and leaned forward to tap the driver on the shoulder, "Could you pull over please?" At this, Marluxia pulled away from the window,

"Pull over--?" He said, confused. The driver did as he was told and Vexen was soon climbing out of the car and opening Marluxia's door. Still confused, Marluxia stepped out of the car, the cold air hitting him instantly and he curled his arms around himself.

"What are we doing...?"

"You want to play in the snow? I have a few jackets in the trunk." Vexen said with a small smile as he went around to the back of the car and popped the trunk, quickly ratting through it and presenting two snow-coats, handing one to the strawberry-haired man and slipping on his own.

"Are you serious...?" Marluxia uttered, obviously stunned as he cautiously slipped on the jacket, suspicious that Vexen would announce 'just kidding!' and shove him back in the car.

"Yes, now come on. We won't have long," The blond man replied, already starting to wander out onto the pure white field, Marluxia mumbled an 'Okay' and followed after him.

Eventually the field started to slant into a hill, and Marluxia found himself struggling to stay balanced- He wasn't used to walking through the snow, whereas Vexen looked perfectly natural.

It wasn't much longer after the thought crossed his mind that Marluxia started to stumble, he managed to let out a _yelp! _and Vexen turned around just in time to have Marluxia collide with him. They slid down the hill for a moment before finally stopping- Marluxia now lay on top of the older man, his face pressed to his chest.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Marluxia said quickly, pushing himself up a little, so his face hovered over the blond's, who was looking up with stunned expression, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Marluxia asked, frowning a little.

"No, I'm fine," He said quietly, "You have to be a little more careful, though, it's easy t-" He cut himself off, a small smile creeping onto his lips, "Hey, look up,"

"Huh?" Marluxia sounded, staring down at the other for a moment, before doing as he was told and peering up, and as he did so, a small white flake hit his cheek and melted away slowly- And then another fell, and slowly more and more started to fall, "It's snowing..." He mumbled, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah... Isn't it pretty?" Vexen chuckled softly, holding up a hand to catch a few flakes. The strawberry haired man nodded, slowly looking back down at the older man again. "...Wow," Vexen breathed as he stared up at the man- He looked... Gorgeous. Marluxia's thick, dark eyelashes were now dusted with the tiny white snowflakes, his cheeks were almost white with the cold and the tip of his nose was slightly pink and his lips, that were still spread in a wide smile were nearly cherry red. Vexen could barely look away- No way should that man ever be able to do that...

"...W-what?" Marluxia frowned, shifting on the man, "--Oh! I'm so sorry!" He suddenly yipped and was soon pushing himself back to his feet.

"Oh. No. It's okay," Vexen chuckled, also pulling himself up and dusting off the snowflakes, which were quickly replaced with new ones, "Go have a look around, I'll stay here."

"Alright," Marluxia grinned, and was soon stumbling further into the snow. Vexen watched until the man had seemingly disappeared amongst the white, but he wasn't worried, not until he heard his name being called-- it sounded urgent, so he quickly followed the tracks Marluxia had left.

"Look Vexen!" Marluxia was grinning and pointed to an area between a few trees,

"what is it...?"

"It's a lake, and it's completely frozen over! I don't suppose you have some ice-skates, hm?" He said, his voice hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry," The blond chuckled, approaching the lake and tapping it with his foot, "But... I think we could manage with just our boots," And with that, he held out a hand for Marluxia, which he cautiously took. At first, Marluxia was unsteady, and found himself latched to Vexen, his cheeks burning every time he pulled his face from Vexen's chest.

"Just relax... You'll be fine," Vexen cooed quietly, holding Marluxia's forearms carefully and sliding across the ice with a grace Marluxia thought would be impossible for the man. That thought aside, Marluxia did the as the blond said, sucking in and letting out a deep breath- and, gradually, he started to find it easier to stay balanced, his eyes watching the other's feet carefully. "See? That's bet-" Vexen spoke to soon and before he could finish the sentence, Marluxia was toppling forward again. As thought it were a knee-jerk reaction, Vexen threw his arms around the younger, catching him. They stood in the centre of the lake for a quiet moment before Marluxia managed to tilt his head up to Vexen's face. "You are hopeless, Mr. Garner..." Vexen chuckled lowly, moving to brush the pink flicks from Marluxia face with careful fingers. He blushed, his pale face flushing with a color akin to his hair.

"It _is_ my first time," Marluxia muttered in his defence, glancing away as the man's hand raised to push aside his fringe. "And I still don't get why you're suddenly being so nice."

"Ah, well. You've done your share of damage, and I've done mine, consider this an apology, maybe we'll be able to act a little more civil now." The blond uttered, the hand that had been fiddling with the pink tresses now settled on the still blushing cheek of Marluxia. Silence fell- but it wasn't awkward and eventually the gap between the two of them closed. Both of their lips were _freezing_, it wasn't until they met that heat started to seep into the plump flesh. Marluxia let out a slightly startled noise, before cautiously pressing back into the kiss.

"--We, we should get going. I don't know how long they'll wait for us." Vexen suddenly announced, jerked back from the other's lips and quickly dragging him back over to the edge of the lake and continuing back up the slope.

"R-right, of course," Marluxia nodded, stumbling after Vexen- who had his wrist in a tight grip.

From that point onwards- The drive was horribly awkward, the two sat on opposite sides of the back seat, faces glued to the windows. They only looked at one another when one was certain the other wasn't looking.

IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIV

After a few hours of the awkward silence, the car finally pulled into a long drive way, halting in front of a line of soldiers, amongst them stood Saix, Marluxia noted to himself, and just to the right of Saix stood 'Xemnas', the amber-eyed man who was in charge.

Vexen greeted his superior with a small, yet gracious bow and a dry smile, "Good evening, Sir."

"Evening, Vexen. How was your trip?" The man uttered in an extremely _fake_ soft tone.

"Very good," Vexen replied- he sounded like a tape-recording to Marluxia, '_Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir'_.

"--Oh. You bought your, uh, assistant with you?" The 'superior' finally noted the pink haired man who stood silently beside Vexen.

"Well, yes- Of course I did." Vexen uttered, his voice losing it's yes-men tone, changing it for a more bemused one. "I couldn't have just left him there."

"Of course. It's just... Mr. Garner doesn't have a room since we weren't expecting him, but we'll sort something out soon, no worries." Xemnas promised, before signalling for Saix to come. "Saix, show Vexen to his room please?"

"Yessir." The scarred man barked back and turned abruptly on his left heel before starting up the steps towards the front door of the huge establishment that stood before them, Vexen muttered a 'Good night' to Xemnas as he walked by, followed by Marluxia- who simply shot Xemnas a nasty look.

Saix continued his stiff march all the way to Vexen's room- He waited for Vexen to go in before snapping the door shut.

"H-hey, do you mind?" Marluxia huffed, stepping away from the door before it was shut on his face, "I'm suppose to be in there." The blue-haired man glowered silently, blocking off Marluxia as he reached for the handle.

"This isn't your room, I can't let you in." Saix hissed, his bright eyes sniggering down at the man. "And- I just wanted to let you know- I'm watching you. One foot out of place and I'll have your head in minutes." At this, Marluxia simply scowled, his face twisting with annoyance.  
"Shouldn't you be tottering after your leader, Saix? That ass doesn't kiss itself you know." Marluxia retorted bitterly, sucking in a quick breath as he expected the solider to lash out at his words. He didn't, just let out a low growl and shoved past the strawberry haired man, making a point of slamming Marluxia's shoulder with his own.

Marluxia watched as the Uniform disappeared around the corner, before pushing open the door to Vexen's room and stepping in.

"Oh, there you are Marluxia." Vexen said as said man stepped in-- he had the contents of one of the bags sprawled out over the bed, it appeared it be only paperwork and notes. "I thought Saix had found you a room or something."

"No, not yet..." Marluxia said absently, cautiously dropping down into a plush couch, shifting around until he felt as though he were no longer sinking into it, "He was 'warning' me, or something like that."

"Warning you? About what?"

"You can't guess? He said his going to be watching my every step, one mistake and I'm dead." Marluxia chuckled dryly. "An empty threat, right?"

Vexen didn't find it quite so amusing. "Marluxia, just be careful. Saix is Xemnas's personal lapdog, he's more or less above the law, if he wants to kill you, he can." For a moment, the older man held a grim expression, before turning back to the papers on his bed. Marluxia opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut again and sunk back into the couch- resting his elbow on the arm of the couch and his cheek in his palm, before deciding to speak.

"Vexen... About what happened at the lake," Marluxia started, the words were awkward to say, mostly because the palm on his cheek pushed his face up in an odd way.

Silence.

Vexen kept working, as though he hadn't heard the question, so Marluxia tried again, sitting up a little so his face returned to it's normal shape, "Vexen?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Marluxia. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to w-"

"Vexen, don't."

"Don't what?"  
"Give me the cold shoulder. If you want me to be a 'good lil' pet' and listen to you, you have to listen to _me_," The younger man retorted and pushed himself up and out of the chair before walking over to Vexen, who continued to work away and pretend the other wasn't there. "Vexen! Come on, we _kissed_, you can't ignore that."

"It was a spear of the moment thing, and you kissed me. There was no _we_, it was completely one sided." The blond man snapped, furious denial all over his face. "Now if you don't mind, I am busy. Go and find someone else to bother." The words were defiant and with slight reluctance Marluxia took a step back.

"Fine. I'll leave you be." He uttered, before turning to the door and leaving the room, "But that kiss _wasn't_ one-sided."


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly after leaving Vexen's room, Marluxia found himself lost.

Somehow, he had made his way out onto a balcony on the side of the building. It was dark, so he could barely see a thing on the ground or ahead of him, so he stood peering upwards, his arms folded on the railings.

"--What are you doing here?" The voice wasn't one Marluxia recognized, so he turned to find who was speaking to him. In the door way stood a rather short man, with silver-blue hair that curtained the left side of his face. He wasn't in uniform, just a casual pair of slacks and a loose shirt.

"Who are you?" Marluxia inquired, leaning back against the balcony railing and glancing over the other.

"...Zexion. You're not a solider. I presume you are Vexen's so-called assistant?" The man spoke rather bitterly, but his voice was so soft that Marluxia couldn't take offence.

"Aha, yes. My name is Marluxia. Marluxia Garner." The pink-haired man said with as much courtesy as possible for him, even offered the smaller man a handshake.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Garner," Zexion took the offered hand and shook it lightly before pulling it back, but Marluxia barely noticed the hand being retrieved. He stood silently, a small frown playing on his brow. He could have _sworn_ he knew this boy, the way Zexion had said his name was so painfully familiar.

"...Have we met before?" The question seemed to make Zexion tense, Marluxia could see his teeth grit behind his cheek. "You sound so familiar." The slate-haired boy was quiet for a moment, shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"You never were very good with faces, were you Professor?" He finally spoke, and Marluxia quite quickly made the connection.

"...Ienzo? Is that honestly you? You look so different... And you changed your name?" The pink-haired man babbled for a moment, slowly approaching his former student and fiddling with a strand of his fringe. The boy pulled away. "Sorry." the teacher uttered and drew his hand back.

"It's okay. It's just been a very long time since I was called that name." Zexion stated, before turning in the doorway, "Come in. I'll make some tea." So with a small nod, Marluxia followed the smaller male inside. They sat on couches across from one another, a teapot placed on the coffee table between them.

"So... Why did you join the army?" The pink-haired man inquired, taking a quick sip of the tea. The was a sense of awkwardness between them now that hadn't been there a year before, when the slate haired boy still attended school.

"Honestly? I don't remember... Feels like such a long time ago. But, now that I'm in, I can't get out. So my reason doesn't really matter." The boy's tone was grim and his dim violet eyes watched the amber colored liquid ripple in his cup for a moment.

"Why can't you leave?" Marluxia sounded, reaching for a sugar cube and holding it in the hot liquid until it dissolved to nothing.

"I work for Vexen, and since he's leading the experiments that are being conducted, I know far to much for them to just let me go." The slate-haired boy explained, putting his cup back down on it's saucer. "But, anyways. I never did hear the story of how you ended up here, I know you're against the army, so I'm guessing you didn't join by your own freewill?" Marluxia let out a small sigh, before shifting in his seat.

"No, I didn't. The school, it was attacked. They found me and the class hiding in the gym, dragged me out and when I wouldn't give my name, Vexen spoke up. I don't know _how_, but he knew my name, subject and speciality... He bargained with Xemnas and managed to take me back with him as his new Assistant." He said glumly, "Though, so far I've barely helped him. He won't even tell me where half of my students have disappeared too..." The information seemed to make Zexion uneasy. He tucked one leg under himself and grabbed for his tea again.

"And I heard that you've been trying to find out for yourself, right?"

"Yeah," The pink-haired man nodded, "And so far it's only gotten me a few black eyes and a scolding."

"Ah. Yes, I've heard Saix ranting about you to Xemnas." The younger male uttered, his tone of voice was full of bleak hostility.

"Do you know why? I've never truly crossed his path, in fact, every time he caught me, it was as if he were searching for me..." A chuckle, light and soft.

"It's not _you_ he's actually after. It's Vexen. He's determined to get rid of him. I'm sure you know that Saix basically worships the ground Xemnas floats above, right?" A nod. "Well, Vexen and Xemnas, or though at today's greeting it didn't appear that way, are actually very close friends."

"And that has something to do with Saix, how?"

"He's jealous. Xemnas so obviously favours Vexen outside of work, and it drives the man insane." A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of Zexion's mouth and seemed to transfer onto Marluxia's. "He's trying to get Vexen fired, and since it was Vexen's idea to keep you on as an assistant, he figures he can catch you doing wrong and get you both killed." The pink haired man let out a long sigh.

"I guess I should be a little more careful about were I tread then, huh?" He said, draining the last of his tea and standing up. "Sorry, Zexion. It was great to finally get to someone who didn't want me dead, but I think it's time for bed." Said one stood as well, a small smiling settling on the visible said of his mouth.

"Fair enough. Good night Professor. Please be a little more careful?"

"Aha, Zexion- Have you ever known me to be careful?" The former professor grinned, before reaching to lightly squeeze the slated haired boy's shoulders and he was soon heading down the hallway and back to Vexen's assigned room.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch for now, Marluxia. They still haven't found you a room." Vexen informed as Marluxia slipped into the room. "Where did you go? You were gone for some time."

"I was talking to Zexion. It turns out he's an old student of mine..." Marluxia said absently as he prepared a makeshift bed out of the plush couch and some blankets, "He let me know why Saix has it in for me so badly." he added as he dropped back onto the couch and curled up amongst the blankets. Vexen was standing by the window beside his bed, staring downwards. "Vexen, I think it's time you told me what you're working on. It's been nearly two months, and I know it involves my students, so tell me." The blond man's gaze left the window and slowly made it's way to the younger man.

"I'll show you, tomorrow. We're testing it on someone. But for now, get some sleep." The blond said quietly, before moving to sit on his bed and flick out the bedside lamp. He heard the rustle of Marluxia's sheets and only presumed he had nodded in agreement

IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIV

Marluxia was woken absurdly early the following morning, and then had barely anytime to make himself look presentable before being dragged down into the laboratories situated in the basement of the handsome house.

"Okay, Marluixa. Before we go in, you have to understand that you _cannot_ cause any trouble no matter what you see and, of course, you can leave whenever you want." Vexen informed, an odd emotion flickering in his eyes. Marluxia nodded in understanding and Vexen turned to open the heavy door and led Marluxia in.

The place was white and clean, and the air was thick with pungent scent of sterilizer. The blond man led the younger through a maze of benches and equipment- some of which Marluxia didn't recognize, some which he did.

Vexen led him until they reached the centre of the room where a pit, barricaded by glass panels, stood. The pit was bathed in florescent lights and was generally all white, save the heart-monitor that stood next to a chair akin to a dentist chair, but with straps dangling from where a persons wrists and ankles would be placed. There was an intercom built into the panel in front of Vexen, were Marluxia presumed orders were put through.

"The testing will begin in about half an hour, you don't have to be here. Remember that." Vexen told him again, before picking up the clipboard next to the intercom and glancing over the notes.

"...Does it say who you're testing on?" Marluxia sounded, trying to find somewhere to sit on or lean against, before deciding it was to awkward and just standing.

"No, I'm sorry. They tend not to keep records, it can get messy."

"Of course..." Marluxia mumbled, swallowing down his disappointment.

They stood around in silence for a little while longer before a voice came through the intercom, jittery, but still understandable. 'Subject is coming, would you like to start straight away?' Vexen glanced over Marluxia, who had now turned his attention to the pit. So with a sigh, Vexen pressed the reply button and spoke into the 'com.

"Sure, start straight away."

Shortly after the command was given, two men dressed in uniform, save for facemasks. With them they, more or less, _dragged_ the test subject in and it barely took Marluxia a second to recognize him.

His name was Demyx Rives. Seventeen years old, extremely musically talented. But now he looked small, beaten down and terrified. Marluxia breathed his name as he watched the boy be wrestled into the chair and be strapped down. Vexen gave the younger man a gentle look, timidly reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort. Marluxia didn't make any sign of noticing the gesture, he was watching everything so intently.

The men were now trying to get a needle into Demyx's arm, probably some numbing agent. The boy was struggling, trying to pull his arms out of reach but eventually the needle was pushed in and the contents emptied into the boy's blood stream.

It wasn't a numbing agent.

The soldiers backed away as Demyx appeared to start seizuring- The boy twisted and writhed against his bonds, his flesh paling before an odd blue tinge flushed over him.

"W-what's happening to him?" Marluxia croaked, grappling at the glass in hopes it would break, but before any damage could be made, Vexen pulled him away.

"He's reacting to the virus that was just injected into him." Vexen informed lowly, forcing Marluxia to look away as water slowly start to surface on the subject's flesh and silenced scream rose in the boy's throat. Marluxia struggled out of the blond's grip, turned back to the glass and was quickly running from the room.

"Get him to a chamber." Vexen barked into the intercom before quickly following after the strawberry haired man.

"Marluxia...? Are you alright?" Vexen asked softly once he found Marluxia, who had found his way out onto a veranda and was now perched on the railing and staring down at the flower bed below him with full eyes. "I told you that you could go whenever you wanted to,"

"What does that 'virus' _do_?" Marluxia spoke quietly, slowly kicking his legs over the railing and standing up.

"...That's not exactly clarified yet. But, it's design to latch to the person's DNA and enhance there physical abilities, it can even give people what most consider to be 'supernatural' abilities... Like our last subject, she managed to throw electricity from her body at will, but unfortunately the virus had a nasty affect on her and... She didn't make it."

"That's what you've been doing to my students, isn't? Using them as lab rats for some freak virus!" Marluxia's face twisted and he looked as though he could've killed Vexen on the spot without an ounce of guilt. "Goddamnit! I was being to think that maybe, just _maybe_ you weren't actually a monster." He cried, turning on his heel to scowl out at the lawn.

"Marluixa, please... I've told you before, I just do as I'm ordered. If it was up to me, I would never use your students for this project. Besides, the virus is nearly perfect, that's an extremely high chance that our latest test won't die." He doubted the words would help, but what could he do?

"Vexen?" Marluxia uttered after a long pause, sighing softly.

"Yes?"

"Make me a promise?"

"...What is it?"

"Don't test on my students anymore?" He said, his tone was more of a plea.

"I'm sorry, Marluxia. I don't know if I make that promise. I don't _want_ to test on them, if that helps. But if I don't test, someone else will and I'll be dead." Vexen explained, slowly stepping closer to the pink-haired man and touching his shoulder lightly. The younger man nodded slightly.

"Of course..." He muttered, "Then make me another promise?"

"I'll try,"

"No matter what happens, orders or not...Don't let anyone ever test that _thing_ on me?" The pink-haired man said timidly, glancing back to find Vexen oddly close, but he was comfortable.

"Not ever. I promise." Vexen said softly, and for a long moment they stood in silence, face-to-face and locked in each other's gaze. And then, once again- their lips met. It wasn't quite so timid, or cold, as the last kiss, it was welcomed by both and tender.

"Vexen-!" The voice caused them to jerk away from each other.

"W-what is it, Saix?" Vexen stuttered for a moment, before regaining his cool.

"Xemnas wishes to see you." The man said smugly, glancing over the two slyly. The blond nodded and quickly headed back inside the house. "Well, now I have even better reason to torture you."

"--What do you mean?" Marluxia frowned.

"Well, at first I was just trying to get you killed. Now I get to hurt Vexen in the process." The man let out a horrible sound you could almost classify as a cackle before turning in his solider-like manner and leaving.

IVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIVXIV

Later that evening, Marluxia found himself lying silently beside Vexen on his bed while the read. "Vexen?"

"Yes?" The man uttered, not looking away from his book.

"Would you be upset if I was killed?" It was such a grim question, but he had a reason and Vexen finally put his book down. He looked just slightly horrified.

"Yes. I would be upset. Why would you ask that?" The strawberry haired man shifted on the bed so he sat up a little more.

"If I do die, don't show it."

"Marluxia, you're scaring me, what's got you saying all this?"

"Something Saix said today, that's all." His voice was a little absent as he rolled on his side to face away from Vexen.

"What did he say?" Vexen was frowning now and looking over to Marluxia, and frowning more to find him facing away.

"Just... Don't ever let my death affect you. He'd enjoy it far too much." The man stated, before sitting up and shuffling off the bed, "I'm going to sleep now." Marluxia announced as he made his way over to the make-shift bed.

"...Alright, good night Marluxia." Vexen said softly, closing his book and getting ready for bed himself.

"G'night."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so their relationship is finaly blossoming xD;; A friend mine said it was moving a little quickly but please, bear in mind that they have been stuck around each other for like, two months. Plus, their relationship is only a small piece in the puzzle :3;;

So yeah! Hopefully I'll have this updated again soon, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **D: I'msosorry. This has taken so long. But, I have lots of updates for this! So hopefully three chapters in an extremely short period of time will make up for my slackness.

Enjoy!

**XIVXIVXIVXIV**

For the first time in weeks, Marluxia headed down to the ominous laboratory in the basement of the grand mansion. Usually he would avoid going down there, due to what he had witnessed a few weeks ago, just thinking about it made his stomach churn and his heart feel heavy. But today was different. It was rather late at night, around nine o'clock and Vexen still hadn't come up to the room for dinner like he usually did so Marluxia had decided to take it to him. Partly to prove to himself that he wasn't afraid of the lab. Because he wasn't. Of course not. He just liked to stare at big grey doors with his hand hovering over the door handle in a debating manner, obviously.

"Stop being silly..." Marluxia mumbled to himself, shaking his head and pushing open the door, his eyes squeezed shut as the heavy door swung open and the gush of cool air and the stench of disinfectant washed over him. He couldn't hear anything moving around in the lab, but there was the faintest murmur of voices. Curious, he cracked his eyes opened and shifted the tray that had Vexen's dinner on it into both of his hands.

After a moment of scolding himself for being such a wimp, he stepped into the lab and looked around, the voices were coming from the small office that was tucked away to the side of the lab. Vexen's office. And the voices were no longer murmurs, they were becoming quite loud but still too muffled for Marluxia to make out.

He was about to rap his knuckles over the office door when he finally caught on to what was being said, and who was in the room with Vexen.

Xemnas. And possibly even Saix. Marluxia could just imagine it. Vexen would be half way out if his chair looking defensive and trying to speak, Saix would be standing tall and smug atXemnas's side while Xemnas ripped great chunks out of Vexen's defense.

Quickly, Marluxia found a flat surface to place the tray down on before returning back to the office door, pressing his ear to the cool steel and listening.

"Vexen- We can't afford to have baggage like him around! You asked me to allow you to keep him as an assistant yet he hasn't assisted you yet!"Xemnas snapped, followed by an overly dramatic sigh and then Vexen spoke.

"I realise this, sir. But you must understand his point of view in all of this- These are his students that we are killing for the sake of a war he is again-"

"His opinion on the war and his connections to the subjects have nothing to do with it, Vexen!" Xemnas cut in, his tone wavering just below yelling. "He is causing trouble, Vexen. He is snooping around, putting his pretty little nose in places it doesn't belong- Saix has seen it. It can't continue."

"I-I know, Xemnas. I know. I will talk to him. Marluxia is just trying to find answers, though. He is not trying to cause trouble or get into fights with the soldiers."

"Then give him answers! Tell him whatever it is he thinks he needs to know and then get him to work! If he does not work, he will become one of our test subjects, got it?" A sigh, presumably from Vexen as a sign of defeat.

"Yes sir. I will tell him that. Now excuse me, I would like to go have my dinner now." At the words, Marluxia snapped out of his frozenstatus , quickly pulling away from the door and grabbing for the tray of food. He rushed out of the lab door as quickly and as carefully as possible, walk five stride lengths down the hallway before turning again and starting back down towards the lab to make it look as though he was just coming to deliver Vexen's meal to him. Just as he was about to reach the door again, it swung open and Vexen was coming out. He paused at the sight of his pink-haired companion, cocking his head a little. "Good evening, Marluxia. Is that my dinner?"

"Y-Yes, I figured you were working late so I brought it down for you." Said one explained a little too hastily then he had intended, offering the tray over to Vexen. "Are you done for the night, then?" He asked, dropping his gaze a little as Saix andXemnas came out the lab door. The solider threw a dirty look at Marluxia before continuing to follow after the silver-haired man.

Vexen didn't reply until they were gone. "Not yet. Bring the tray into my office please. I need to talk with you." Marluxia simply nodded, waiting for Vexen to go back into the lab before following after him, a small frown itched into his brow despite his best efforts to discardXemnas's words from his mind. He couldn't help but fear what conclusion Vexen would come to- Surely he wouldn't let him become a lab rat? Surely he would stay true to his promise?

The two of them shuffled into the office, Vexen took his seat behind his desk, Marluxia placed the tray down in front of him and then perched himself up on the desktop, since there were no other chairs in the room.

"So...What did you want to talk about?" Marluxia asked after a moment of watching Vexen pick at his food. The question came reluctantly. He knew exactly what Vexen wanted to talk about.

"You've been snooping again?"

"Not snooping. Exploring." Marluxia corrected jokingly, try to keep himself appearing light-hearted. "This place is huge! I still haven't seen all the rooms."

"And you won't." Vexen replied sharply, frowning up at Marluxia, who glanced away, swinging his legs over the side of the desk. "You've been fighting with soldiers again?"

"They start it." Good Gods, he sounded like a child. "I'm never doing anything wrong!"

"You are not allowed to just roam where you please, Marluxia! You know that!" Vexen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as though he had a headache building up. "Do you have any new injuries?"

"Just bruises." The pink haired man replied shortly, shrugging a little, this was becoming a routine- They had had a very similar conversation only a week ago, when Marluxia had returned to the bedroom with a small cut on his lip and other cuts and bruises all over him.

"Let me see." The blond demanded, standing and moving to stand between Marluxia's legs, already rolling up his shirt carefully, revealing heavy bruises- new and old- all along his sides and hips. They were from being kicked, kneed, elbowed and punched. Vexen sighed heavily, brushing a freezing hand over the marks, which made Marluxia let out a rare, tiny squeak.

"Y-your hands are cold, Vexen!" He protested, trying to shove his shirt back down over the marks that riddled his torso. "See? I told you they were just bruises. Nothing major." Marluxia wriggled on the desktop, attempted to get off of it but he was stuck by Vexen, who was very effectively using his own body as a block.

"There shouldn't be anything at all." The blond said rather quietly, his hands still sitting on Marluxia's sides despite the man's attempt to cover himself. They were the closest they had been to one another since the kiss on the veranda. The day seemed to have been forgotten and they had gone back to their bickering ways. But the same mood that had caught them on that day was back, and with a sigh Marluxia dropped his head down on to Vexen's shoulder, drawing in the scent of his soft hair. "I wish you would do as you were told, Marluxia. If you stay in the room, no one will bother you."

"But it's boring, and I want to know what's going on. What's going to happen to me." Marluxia replied, moving back so he was sitting comfortably on the desk, although still close to Vexen- Had the blond moved with him?

"At this rate, Xemnas will have you become a test subject. You need to make yourself discreet until I need your help, Marluxia. Otherwise you will be killed, and there won't be a thing I can do about it."

"When will you need me, then? It's been nearly three months and you have asked for my help once. In the first month." There was slight irritation in Marluxia's tone, and he let out a small sigh against Vexen's neck. "Did you really want to keep me so I could become your assistant?" Vexen was quiet for a moment, his cold hands moving around to Marluxia's back, trying to find an undamaged spot where they could rest before he drew the younger man closer to him.

"Partly. I partly wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to die there. And I also wanted to see if you would recognize me..." Marluxa frowned at Vexen last words, pulling back slightly to look him over.

"Recognize you? Had we met before?"

"Sort of." Vexen chuckled faintly, a noise that was becoming rare as of late. "I was always around, you just never noticed me. When you were training to become a scientist, I was there. I was an assistant of one of the professor's you were under. I saw you often, and I thought you saw me. But I guess not." He said with a shrug and a small smile, his eyes seeming rather distant for a moment, swimming in memories.

"Oh, I see..." Marluxia said quietly, nodding mostly to himself before looking hard over Vexen's face. "It was quite a while ago since my training...And I've seen so many faces..."

"You don't have to make up excuses for not recognizing me, Marluxia. I don't mind." The blond chuckled, his hold on the other man loosening slightly. "Anyways. It seems I can't keep you safe for much won't tolerate you doing nothing, and I have no work you can take on for me..."

"...So what's going to happen to me?" Marluxia's brow furrowed, "Vexen? Will you let them turn me into a lab rat?"

"No! Of course not, I wouldn't let that happen." Vexen shook his head swiftly, slipping one of the hands out form under Marluxia's shirt to run it through his hair. "I'm going to let you go." At the words, Marluxia's eyes widened until it seemed his head couldn't hold them in.

"Let me go? Really?"

A nod. "Really."

"B-but, where am I going to go? How am I going to get away? Xemnas won't let me just waltz out the front door..." Marluxia's head raced for a moment, a fun mix of joy, panic and fear coursing through him.

"There's a town not too far from here. It's already under the army's control, so you won't have to worry about it being attacked. You'll sneak out in the early hours of the morning. Tonight or tomorrow, whatever suits you. Okay?" Vexen explained, speaking calmly but it was obvious he had his doubts about the plan. But Marluxia nodded rapidly in agreement anyways.

"Tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow night." He said, thoughtlessly pulling Vexen into a tight embrace, burying his face into the crock of Vexen's neck. "Thank you..." There was a moments hesitation on returning the hug for Vexen. He couldn't help but wonder if this was the best thing to do, release Marluxia out on his own. Eventually he would settle into a new home, find a new job, find someone to love... He sighed, shaking his head but not enough for Marluxia to notice.

"You're welcome. Just promise me you'll stay alive. Maybe I'll find you after the war is over." Marluxia just nodded, although he couldn't help but be confused as to why Vexen would ever want to find him again, he had been nothing but trouble for the blond. And he had totally disregarded him even though he had been around him for two years while training.

"Vexen...Why don't you come with me?" He didn't know why he said it. He didn't know what he was thinking, but it felt right.

"Go with you? Marluxia...I'm needed here, I can't j-"

"I-I know... But, it's not like you want to be here, right? And you'll be in trouble as it is for letting me go, so why not go all the way and come with me?" It made would skin him if he found out he had let Marluxia leave with the knowledge of what they were doing under his belt.

"...Alright." Vexen replied, shortly and quietly, not quite believing he had said it. "I'll go with you." Marluxia's face seemed to light up as he pulled away from Vexen a little, smiling widely and obviously thankful. He didn't like the idea of being released into the world all by himself with,potionally, soldiers chasing after him. And there was something so comforting knowing Vexen would be the one to accompany him. "Alright, since that's sorted, let's go to bed. It's getting late." The blond said, starting to pull away but only to find he couldn't. He looked back at Marluxia, thoroughly bemused by the other, who had caught Vexen's wrist rather tightly.

"Wait..." He said quietly and Vexen couldn't help but watch the cherry red lips as they moved, they looked as lovely as the day in the snow- but his guess was that they were like that because Marluxia had been gnawing on them seconds before.

"What is it?" Vexen asked softly, although already found himself moving back to Marluxia, close enough the breathe in the sweet scent that clung to the man. There wasn't another word exchanged. Their lips met, any timidness was forgotten and replaced with full passion.

It wasn't long until Marluxia was scooting back further onto the desk with Vexen following after him, their lips still locked together. Marluxia's hands were busy clearing off anything that took up the surface of the desk whilst Vexen's hands were busy removing the other's clothing.

They broke the kiss eventually, both gasping and panting slightly. Marluxia lay back against the desk, his shirt barely clinging to his shoulders, leaving his torso exposed, and his pants were very quickly being dealt to. Vexen only paused for a moment to admire the lean, tanned body that lay below him, trying to avoid the area on Marluxia's thigh that had been mutilated all those weeks ago, the words were still very, very vivid. He started at his own clothing, leaning down to press kisses along Marluxia's collarbone and chest as he pulled away his lab coat and shirt. The man beneath him made a pleased noise, his hands reaching up to tangle into the blond locks. There were no questions about what was going on, silently they had both agreed to it. Once the clothing were discarded, the noises picked up again. From the small office there came a tangle of the two men's moans, pants and gasps as their bodies moved together. No time wasted. No energy spared.


	8. Chapter 8 Marluxia's side

The minute Vexen and Marluixa had made it back to the bedroom, the pink haired man climbed onto the bed and fell asleep. That evening had been exhausting, but in a very good way. But that was really the only thoughts he had on it at the time. Too tired. Must sleep.

He didn't for sleep for long. At about three in the morning, he was woken by a hand clasping over his mouth. His eyes flickered open and in the pale moonlight that flooded in through the window (They hadn't bothered to draw the curtains ) he could make out the sharp features of Saix. The solider looked positively thrilled as he tore Marluxia out of the bed and started to drag him from the room. It all happened so quickly the man barely had time to respond, he couldn't make a noise, couldn't even attempt to wake Vexen, who was still fast asleep despite the commotion of having Marluxia ripped away from his side.

The hand that was clamped over his mouth only tightened when Marluxia started to fight back, digging his heels in as he was dragged down the hallway. There was no way in hell he was letting Saix do whatever it was he was planning to do, because he knew it wouldn't be good. Nothing Saix did was good, for him at least. After a few futile attempts to rid himself of the painful grasp, Marluxia managed to bite down on the hand until he could feel blood seeping from the flesh between his teeth. Saix ripped his hand away with a pained yelp (One that Marluxia enjoyed ever so much!) and swung his other hand around to hit Marluxia across the face. He stumbled back, biting back the cry and bringing a hand up to his smarting jaw. Before he could fall, because he was sure he was going to, someone grabbed his shoulder and something was pressed to the small of his back- he could only guess it was a gun, because anything else wouldn't have worked in the situation.

"Calm down, Mr. Garner, unless you want your insides scattered across the floor." A low voice hissed against his ear, and for once Marluxia took the threat very seriously. The voice belonged toXemnas , so it was definitely no hollow threat. "Now walk. We have a treat for you." So he was did as he was told and walked, with the gun still pressed to his back and the hand still grasping his shoulder tightly, he couldn't see a way out of this, really. He was screwed.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, his voice sounding smaller then he had anticipated.

"Well, you want to know what that virus does, don't you? We're going to show, since Vexen is so reluctant to do so himself, that doesn't sound so bad now, does it? No need to fight us."Xemnas replied smoothly, and Marluxia fell silent. He wanted his questions answered so he wasn't going to protest. He was sick of Vexen's brief little explanations, and even if he had to watch another student go through that painful procedure, at least he would understand clearly what was happening them and he would know what would become of them.

It was a short walk down to the laboratory. Saix pushed opened the heavy doors and Xemnas shoved Marluxia in, following after him quickly.

Zexion was there, standing over by the glass pit where the 'test' had taken place, his head bowed and a clipboard clutched tightly to his chest. He didn't look up when Marluxia called his name in such a questioning manner. "Zexion, we would like to get started right away, please."Xemnas said to the small boy, who after a moment nodded half-heatedly and walked over to Marluxia, grabbing his ex-professor's arm and slipping a syringe with a long, fine needle from his coat pocket and bringing it to Marluxia's arm.

"Zexion...?" Marluxia breathed, frowning down at the boy and his actions. He seemed to flinch at the sound of his name, raising his head a little to look up at the pink-haired man, his thin lips down turned.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Garner." He said quietly, pushing the needle into said one's arm, cringing at the soft cry he let out as the contents flooded into his blood stream.

"What...?" Marluxia heard himself say, but he felt as though his mind was separate from his body, and the words almost didn't seem like his own. It took him a long time to register the fact that he was falling and by the time he had, his world was growing fuzzy and then it was simply gone.

**XIXIXIXIXIXIXI**

When Marluxia woke, he felt nothing. He lay perfectly still starting up at a ceiling he did not recognize. It wasn't the same white ceilings that were all through the mansion, it looked like it was made of metal. The ground he lay on was cold and hard. Also made of metal. Slowly, he sat up only to find himself staring at more metal. Although this one had a panel of thick, probably bullet proof glass in it and a heavy looking door that he knew was locked just by looking at it. The room he was in was empty. To his right, the wall was made of the same thick glass and he could see into the next room. It was empty. The one on his left wasn't though.

At first glance the room appeared to be filled to the brim with murky water. Curiously and cautiously, Marluxia stood and made his way over to the wall, pressing his hand to the glass to have it met with another hand on the other side. He almost screamed, lurching back so quickly he nearly fell back on his ass. The owner of the hand became visible quickly- It was Demyx. He was absolutely submerged in the water, but didn't seemed to mind. He looked concerned, watching Marluxia's every movement- Who was slowly recovering from the shock and moving back to the glass, only to get another shock. As he looked closely at the water-boy he noticed that on the side of his neck, he had gills. Fish gills. His eyes widened and he pressed against the glass lightly, tracing over his student again and again.

"What happened...?" He croaked, although very much doubted Demyx could hear him. And then it clicked. He remembered the day Demyx was exposed to the virus, water had come flooding out of his skin...This was the affect the virus had had on him. what had Vexen said? It clung to DNA and modified it...Mutated it...

So wound up in his thought, he didn't notice Demyx frantically pointing to his hands, which were still pressed to the glass. Eventually, the teen just slammed his fist against it, and that surely enough got Marluxia's attention. H got Marluxia to look at his hands. His fingertips and nails were slowly turning a very poisonous looking shade of green, and it was travelling downwards and soon his hands, wrists and arms were the same shade of green. Again, his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he lurched back away from the glass, quickly tugging his shirt off in time to see the green making it's way down his torso. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head quickly in hopes that he would wake up, next to Vexen and it would all turn out to just be a dream. But it was still there when he opened his eyes. And more.

Marluxia screamed. The noise almost loud enough for the occupant of the next chamber over to hear. All along his arms and the back of his hands, small, sharp thorns were pressing up through the skin, thin streams of blood appearing around each one of them. He stumbled back, his arms held out as far away from himself as he could manage. He stumbled back until he stumbled right over his own feet. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the impact to hurt, but it didn't. Something softened the fall but only made the situation worse. Vines. Hundreds of vines had formed in the room, they had burst through the ground and tangled themselves up the walls and ceilings and around Marluxia's legs. Confused and terrified, Marluxia couldn't hold back his screams as he lashed out at the vines creeping up his legs, trying to rip them off, trying to get away from them.

He carried on for what felt like hours, thrashing and kicking and scraping at the vines until he could hardly move with exhaustion. His eyes stung with tears that he was trying hard to swallow, but eventually they poured out and he curled around himself. He felt betrayed. He knew what happened to him, although he couldn't actually remember it-Xemnas and Saix had done the one thing Vexen promised would never happen to had infected him with the virus. His agitation had caused the vines and thorns and poison to be released. LikeDemyx's gills and water, the thorns and vines were his mutation, but he didn't want them!

In the pit of his stomach, a hatred swelled, and as it grew, so did the vines all around him. They swelled and buckled and writhed and all Marluxia could do was croak out Vexen's name. He wanted the man to help him. But he also wanted to kill him. He had let him become this.


	9. Chapter 8 Vexen's side

Vexen woke at his usual early hour, although he wasn't as refreshed as he usually was. The activities of the night before had definitely taken their toll on him. But he couldn't complain. It was possibly the best sex he had ever had. Marluxia had looked amazing with his face flushed red and his body gleaming with sweat.

The blond shook his head, although he didn't want to, he had to focus on other things rather then that at the time. He yawned loudly, stretching out and turning onto his side, expecting to find an exhausted Marluxia still fast asleep beside him. (They had managed to make it back to the bedroom after cleaning up a little.)

But he wasn't there. Wide-eyed, Vexen sat up, staring around the room. He wasn't on the couch either, and neither of the meals that had been brought up for breakfast had been touched. Something wasn't right. He couldn't have been in theen-suite, the door was open and Vexen could see into it easily.

It took Vexen no time at all to get dressed and head up to the top floor of the building, and once there he wasted no time at all in storming intoXemnas's office. The silver haired man was there of course, with Saix by his side, of course. They both seemed a little unsurprised to see Vexen in the doorway, glaring daggers at the two.

"Where is he?" The blond growled, stepping in a little further. "No one has seen him, so you must have taken him." Saix and Xemnas exchanged looks briefly, before looking over to Vexen.

"Well, good morning to you, too." Xemnas spoke softly, smiling a fake smile over to the blond. "And yes, we did take him. Like we said we would if you did not make him work."

"But you didn't even give me a chance to give him work!" Vexen cried, his agitation overly apparent due to the strain in his voice and appearance. "What did you do to him? Where is he?!"Xemnas rubbed at his forehead, rattling through his desk drawer for a moment before taking out a tape recorder and tossing it on to the desk in Vexen's general direction. "What's this...?"

"We heard everything, Vexen. Even you and your 'assistant's' little fun. Did you honestly think we would let such a foolish plan work?" Vexen's face fell, the rage that had twisted in stomach into knots melting away and being replaced with panic and worry as he ran through all the possibilities of what could have happened to Marluxia. "He has paid the consequences for your idiocy, Vexen. We will let you off thistim-"

"Let me see him!"

"No need to shout. We had fully intended on taking you to him- Saix, would you please?" Xemnas said, his tone deathly calm as he looked up to his number one solider, who looked all to happy to take Vexen.

**IVIVIVIVIVIVIV**

Vexen practically fell apart the moment he realised where Saix was leading him- The containment chambers for the test subjects that didn't die straight away. But he wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He bit back his tears and questions and let Saix led him down the aisle of chambers, with their big metal walls and thick glass panels. He refused to look into them, he didn't want to look up and see Marluxia in one of them, submerged in water or throwing fire from his hands. It was a terrifying thought.

But much to his dismay, Saix stopped him front of a chamber.

"He's in there." He said, shortly and smugly. The solider looked over to Vexen, soaking in the man's broken expression as he approached the glass.

Vexen could hardly see anything, there were vines covering most the glass and he had to squint to see past them and into the room. It was true. Marluxia was in there, curled around himself and surrounded by vines and blood. His skin along his arms was damaged and bleeding but he couldn't see his face.

"M-Marluxia!" He called, a small part of his brain hoping the man would hear him. He slammed his fist to the glass, muttering the word 'no' to himself over and over. It couldn't be happening. He had promised Marluxia it wouldn't happen. Saix simply chuckled at the blond's side, it was a cruel, low sound and enough to make Vexen snap. He lunged at the solider, slamming his fists in to the man's face. "Why did you do it?! Why this-!"

"A-An order's and order." Saix managed, the smugness still in his voice despite his condition- the blood that was filling his mouth was obvious and the bruises that would appear on his face were already ready starting. "Don't take it out on me, Vexen. It's your fault he is like this." He added, shoving the scientist off of him and dusting himself off. "I'll leave you be. I'm sure you don't want anyone to see you cry." Vexen didn't reply. He turned back to the glass, resting his forehead against it and sighing, watching Saix leave from the corner of his eye. Once he was sure the solider was gone, he went to the chamber door, tapping in the code on the keypad and waiting for the click of the door unlocking. The door was heavy with the weight of the vines pressed against it, and Vexen could only just open it enough for him to slip in.

His breath hitched at the sight. Everything was covered in greenery. The walls, ceiling and ground, they had even settled over most of Marluxia- or perhaps they were coming from him?

"Marluxia...?" He called softly, stumbling over the vines as carefully, although not particularly gracefully, as he could. At the sound of his name, or maybe he just noticed someone else's presence, Marluxia's head snapped up and again Vexen's breath hitched in his throat. Marluxia's eyes were...Stunning. The virus had obviously changed quite a lot about him- Marluxia's once blue grey-blue eyes were now bright, nearly glowing, cobalt blue. And his hair that had been a pale baby pink color was now even more bizarre- It was now a deep shade of pink, longer by a few inches and more curled. He looked gorgeous, but miserable and angry. "Oh, Gods...Marluxia, I am so sorry..."

"Y-You! Look at me! Look w-what you've done to me!" He screeched, ignoring Vexen's sheepish and quiet words. He uncurled his body, his legs sprawled out awkwardly and arms, obviously sore, hanging loosely at his sides. "You promised! You swore you wouldn't let them-" His voice cracked and his words froze, stuck in his throat as his tears started to gush out again, the vines around him trembling and buckling, moving quickly to wrap around Vexen's body, who was quickly to bring his hands to his neck to stop the vines from choking the life out of him.

"M-Marluxia! Calm down or they'll kill me!" Vexen yelped, twisting against the vines, trying to kick them away. "I am so sorry! I-I didn't know they were going to do this to you- I wouldn't have let them, I couldn't ever..." He trailed off, staring over to Marluxia with pleading eyes. "Please Marluxia, let me down." There was silence for what felt like forever to Vexen, but at least the vines were still for the time being. And when they did move again, it was only to move away from him, to release him. Marluxia still sat awkwardly towards the back of the room, his head hung and loud sobs coming from him. Vexen couldn't bear the sight. After he was sure all the vines were off of him, he crossed over to Marluxia, dropping down in front of him and timidly reaching a hand out to touch his hair. Marluxia flinched, his head jerking up again and his bright eyes locking on Vexen. He looked like a deer in the headlights- wide eyed and trembling and unable to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let them do this to you..."

"Y-you promised..." Marluxia hiccuped, his body shuddering and voice shaking.

"I know, and I let you down...I, I'll make this up to you, I swear. I'll get you out of here." Vexen spoke softly and as calmly as he could, carefully running his hand through Marluxia's hair before bringing it around to rest on Marluxia's cheek, wiping away the tears that stained his soft skin. "Please don't cry." Marluxia was quiet for a moment, before another squeakish hiccup made itself heard. It was adorable and Vexen couldn't help but smile a little. He moved a little closer to the cherry-haired man, slipping his hand away from his cheek to wrap the arm around his shoulders lightly, drawing him close to his chest. Another hiccup and this time Vexen laughed.

"W-What'll they do with me now?" Marluxia asked, some of this words broken by the childish hiccups, and he inwardly cursed at himself for it- He always got the hiccups when he got upset and worked up. The question made Vexen uneasy, and he shifted Marluxia against him.

"I'm...Not sure. The virus was designed to make...Super-soldiers originally. Sort of." He replied quietly, "You may be used in battle, or you'll stay here and not be used for anything."

"I don't want to fight for Xemnas, Vexen." Marluxia replied quickly, looking up at Vexen with a rather stern expression, which was ruined with another hiccup. Vexen just nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Marluxia's forehead.

"I won't let them make you fight, Marluxia. Don't worry. I'm still going to get you out of here, somehow..." The blond said, his grip on Marluxia tightening a little when the man leaned into him, his hands clutching to his shirt. "But for now, you need to stay here. Try and get a hold on your new...'Powers', from what I've witnessed, they are set on emotions, if you are upset, you have little control, if you are calm, you can do anything with them." Marluxia just nodded and Vexen went to move, only to find Marluxia was still holding onto his shirt rather tightly. "Marluxia?"

"S-sorry. It's all just a little scary, you know?" He said, releasing the other's shirt slowly and wiping at his eyes. "You'll come back, right?"

"Yes, of course. I'll come back tonight, I promise."

"Okay... I'll see you then." Marluxia replied softly, watching Vexen stand and slowly turn, heading back over the vines that still littered the chamber floor.

**IVIVIVIVIVIVIVIVIV**

**A/N: **e-e Okay. There you go! Three updates at once, go me!

I hope this makes up for my complete and utter _lack_ of updates over the past.../counts on fingers. Holyhell. Has it really almost been five months?! D: I'MSOSORRY. The next updates will (hopefully) come muchmuchmuch soonerrr.


End file.
